Lost Hero
by WaterNinja134
Summary: Black won. White lost. Team Plasma took over, destroying the bonds between humans and Pokemon. Zoey was raised by Pokemon, only to have that truth thrown at her. She somehow ends up living in N's castle, thinking it's a dream come true. But the world's sadness starts to strike her heart. Should she go back to her Pokemon family, or try to undo the sadness brought onto the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My feet moved silently on the grass while I quickly turned my head to check if it was following me. The thing wasn't in sight but I knew better than to slow down for it had caught me before when I had gained the confidence to.

I pushed off the ground and wrapped my fingers around the tree branch, swinging myself up to lie on it. My light weight only managed to make a slight force of air in which the leaves caught. They stopped rustling two seconds later just when the thing came into my view.

It was a jackal-like pokemon, nearing four feet high, standing on two legs with a pointed spike on each of its black furred forepaws and on the middle of its yellow furred chest. The red eyes were visible through the black "mask" that covered its muzzle and part of its face. The four black appendages on the back of its head were slightly raised. Most of the fur on its body was blue except for its shoulders, bottom half of the legs, and the black stripe on its "pants". Its tail was tilted down just a bit at the end.

The jackal pokemon lowered itself closer to the ground cautiously, not making a sound to symbolize that it was there. One of its paws was spread out on the ground and it was on one knee, carefully surveying the area with its black appendages raised high to sense the auras around it.

My intense focus on this pokemon caused me to lose my grip on the branch. I gasped as I quickly wrapped my legs around the branch to prevent me from hitting the ground and giving away my position (though I was sure I already had).

The leaves rustled loudly and I froze, my legs that kept me hanging upside-down from the tree gripping it tighter. The pokemon made no movements, giving the assumption that it didn't hear me.

I moved my arms slowly to the branch, keeping my eyes on the pokemon who still one-knee knelt on the ground. I found a grip on the branch and silently hoisted myself back on.

I quickly realized that I had forgotten about the blue furred pokemon for a couple of seconds and jerked my head to where it had been. The jackal pokemon wasn't there and I turned to stone, trying to hide where I was. Maybe it just got up and walked through the forest some more trying to find me.

I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye but I had no time to react. The pokemon had jumped over the branch and grabbed me. It twisted its body and landed on the ground, its feet sliding against the dirt. Its arms were wrapped around me, holding my arms to my side.

I laughed as the pokemon set me down. It gave me a stern look, telling me that I was in trouble. My laugh disappeared and I looked down at the ground, my dark blond hair falling in front of my face.

"Mom isn't going to be too happy with you," Lucario said, crossing his arms.

"I know, but I-I just wanted to come play." I said defensively.

That Lucario is my older brother. Not by blood, but he was one of the pokemon that had taken care of me when my parents abandoned me in this forest. I also had a little sister called Riali. She was a Riolu who was lot younger than me but Mom said she was my little sister.

You see, I'm not a pokemon. I was abandoned as a little girl in this forest about five years ago. I was only five but I remember them saying good riddance after they just tossed me on a bush. My name was the only thing I could remember them giving me: Zoey. I was soon found by a female Lucario that I now call Mom. She and Lucario raised me just like a pokemon.

I can jump just as high as them, run almost faster than them, swim better than them, and climb trees which another pokemon taught me to do. I was really happy here.

"You could play with the pokemon your age at the party," Lucario tried to reason.

"I guess," I sighed. "But they're not like me. They want to use their pokemon moves but I can't use any so I feel like I make everything worse."

"The pokemon really don't want you to feel like a burden. They want you to feel like one of them."

I tilted my head up slightly to meet my brother's smiling face and gentle eyes. I sighed, giving up the argument, and smiled back at him.

"There's that pretty smile," he said, causing me to show some of my white teeth. "Let's go back."

We started walking through the maze of trees, back toward where the forest pokemon had gathered with their kids. I had run a good distance from the party, considering my size.

Lucario jumped over the rock surrounded river and motioned for me to follow. I looked down at the water. It was moving faster than usual and I got a little discouraged.

"Is Miss Zoey afraid to cross the river?" Lucario taunted me.

"I am not!" I shouted.

"Prove it," he said. "Race you back!"

Lucario took off running into the clump of trees while I was still stuck on this side of the river. I backed up just enough and then burst forward at full speed. My feet left the wet stones and I landed perfectly on the other side of rushing water, still running once I touched the earth.

I could see the blue tail of Lucario in the distance and ran after it. He made a lot of sharp turns which were hard to follow and I lost him a couple of times. But I always managed to find him, closer to him than the last time.

Lucario gained a second wind once he saw that I was right behind him. He sped out of my sight in less than a minute. I was shocked at this sudden burst of energy considering he didn't even want to come get delicious berries with me when I went. But I still kept running in the direction I saw him go.

"GRAAAAWOORRRAA!"

I tripped and fell flat on my stomach after hearing a loud roar. I quickly got up and looked up at the sky, hopeful that it had come by again. The bipedal pokemon of draconian and mammalian basis with some feather features. It flies above the forest every day.

I saw it. The pokemon was speeding across my view with its white wings out, head lowered, and fire blazing out of its tail, something I've never seen it do.

I heard something moving through the bushes but it was only Lucario. After hearing that growl, I wasn't surprised he had come back to see if I was maimed by a Liepard or Bouffalant.

"Zoey!" he called, running next to me. "Are you okay?"

I pointed at the white creature that zoomed through the blue sky saying, "Look. That's the pokemon I've been telling you about. It's it magnificent?"

Lucario stopped his worrying and looked at the pokemon. He relaxed his shoulders and stared at it.

"Wow that is one amazing pokemon."

I stared at it for about a minute before Lucario shook me like a doll to snap me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked with a little anger in my voice.

"C'mon, we really have to go back. Mom is going to be mad."

I sighed, not wanting to leave the mysterious pokemon but knowing I had to get back before Mom would start punishing me for being gone too long or even at all.

I looked back at the pokemon one more time but I saw something I've never seen before. I saw someone sitting on top of the pokemon, perhaps another human like me.

_**...**_

"Zoey, where have you been?"

Mom pulled me a few steps behind the trees to possibly punish me. I heard the little pokemon playing around but I didn't really wish I was there.

"I went into the woods," I answered.

"Why? You know you're not supposed to go unless you have my permission. You could get captured by the-."

"I know Mom. The humans could take me and then I would never see you again," I interrupted, feeling tears starting form. "But none of the other pokemon like me. They always want to use attacks but I can't use any."

Mom sighed, letting her anger disappear into thin air. She put her arms around me and I leaned into her chest, being careful not to hit her spike.

"I know you're not a pokemon," Mom said. "But the other pokemon don't care. You are a pokemon in every other way. I know you are feeling left out but everyone is trying to welcome you in. Can you please just try to play with the pokemon at this party?"

I sniffled for a couple more minutes. I hadn't let any tears fall through, showing that I was just like a tough pokemon. I had managed to calm down enough to give a small nod to Mom.

I got up and walked back into the clearing where the party was held. The adult pokemon were eating some berries and chatting about what had happen in that where they were.

The cubs were playing near the pond that the river water flowed into. I only saw four cubs playing though. The others were probably pestering their parents and scarfing down every berry in sight.

A mammalian sea-otter pokemon with a scalchop on its belly dove right into the water and started paddling around. That was an Oshawott from the northeast part of this big forest. He was just Oshawott. No special nickname.

A green bodied serpentine creature with a tail leaf as large at its head was juggling stones by using Vine Whip and impressing the adult pokemon with its skills. This was a Snivy from the southeast part of the forest whom I called Leaf.

A small brown dinosaur like pokemon with a skull helmet clapped for the Snivy that juggled, dropping its bone every single time it clapped. That was Cubone from the northwest part of the forest. I called him Cube.

An orange chick pokemon with yellow and small wings was pacing back and forth in front of the water, trying to decide if she should get in. That was Torchic from the southwest part of the forest. She preferred to be called Ruby.

I lived in the central part of the forest. It was funny how I knew about every pokemon here yet only a few of them knew about me. Those four were probably the only ones who actually knew my name. They were my friends, I guess.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Cube shouted.

"C'mon over here!" Leaf said, dropping his stones.

"Yeah, we're going to play a game!" Oshawott stated, jumping out of the water.

I slowly walked over to them, not really wanting to but they insisted I play with them. I guess they did want me to feel like one of them. I let my sadness disappear and ran the rest of the way to the pond.

"What game do you want to play?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, um." I thought for a minute. Maybe there was a way for the pokemon to use their moves while I can still play.

I ran over to Oshawott. "Can I use your scalchop?"

"Um, I guess." Oshawott gave me his scallop.

"Okay guys," I said. "You have to use whatever moves you know to keep the scalchop in the air. If it falls, the pokemon who didn't keep it in the air is out."

"Aw, that's a cool game," Leaf said.

"Yeah, let's start!" Cube jumped with excitement but then stopped. He handed me the bone he always held. "Here, use it to hit the scalchop."

"Thanks," I said.

I threw the scalchop in the air and whacked it with the bone to start the game.

_**…**__**..**_

A loud scream for help interrupted my sleep. I sat up and looked around, seeing a bright light emitting from a dirt trail that lead through the forest. I stood up and walked over to a bush to hide in.

I saw a boy holding a flashlight running but he stopped in front of me to catch his breathe. I froze, hoping the bush and darkness would hide me.

"There he is!"

The boy looked behind him and quickly started running again but he dropped something on the ground. It was a red and white sphere about the half the size of my hand.

Seeing no one in sight, I left the safety of the bush and picked up the thing in the dirt road. It had a white button on the middle of it. I was about to click it but then I hit the ground.

Something was sealed around my waist, holding my arms to my side. I tried to push it off but it was tight and I wasn't strong enough. Suddenly, something yanked me off the ground. It was a person in this weird costume.

"We found the one who broke the laws," the man said.

I looked past him, seeing another guy dressed like the man and someone who held a cane with a capitol P on it. It was scaring me. These people had captured me and now they could do whatever they want with me.

One of the guys grabbed the sphere out of my handed and showed it to the man with a cane.

"Lord Ghetsis," he said. "Looks like this one has a poke-ball."

A poke-ball? What was that?

"That won't do," Ghetsis said. " We'll have to take her to N. He'll punish her for breaking the law."

They tied a rope around my wrists and pushed me back where they came from. I tried to escape but they had a tight grip on me and being restricted by a metal ring didn't help.

A truck came into sight and it had doors on the back of it, looking like it could be for storage.

The two costume guys opened the doors and I saw a cage inside. They unlocked the door to the cage and shoved me inside. I ran at them but they closed the cage door and I was hit by electricity.

I tried to hit my way out many times but the cage was built to strong and the truck soon began moving, forcing me to fall on the floor.

There was no way I was escaping them. Whatever I had held in my hands, it was not welcome. But who was N? What is going to happen to me?

** Hey guys. That's it for this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed my story. I'm looking for OCs for Team Plasma members so fill free to give one.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was almost pitch black dark in here, the only light source from the torch that a man held. The old stones gave the impression that I was in a castle; an old one. The stones sounded like they were hollow when I stepped on them.

I was shoved forward and told to hurry up. I was guessing that they were taking me to the so called N, who I was not looking forward to meet. If they said he would punish me, then I believed it.

Nothing felt the same from when I was five. Everything must have changed since I was in the human world. The one thing that bothered me most was that I saw no pokemon, making me assume that they were banned from ever being near humans. Maybe that's why these people had taken me.

A loud creaked entered my head which caused me to jump back, only to be driven forward by the two costume guys. A sudden bright light flashed in my eyes, causing me to close them.

I opened my eyes once I felt they had healed, seeing the moon shining into my face. I was thrust into the room, falling on my knees at the sudden push of energy, and hearing the door slam shut.

The first thing that caught my attention was a pillar. It seemed like hundreds of them were placed everywhere just to keep the place from collapsing on itself. The room itself was big enough to fit about two of the white pokemon I saw yesterday.

A bright red carpet stretched across the room, ending just a few feet away from a throne. The moon was visible through a giant hole in the wall, looking like it was built that way. Outside, the moon shone its light, making the things I saw visible.

Darkness was thrown into my eyes, making me squint to try and see what had blocked the moonlight. I closed my eyes, trying to see if it was any lighter than when they were open.

"GRAAAAWOORRA!"

I felt the castle shake as something landed in this room. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the bipedal pokemon standing only five feet in front of me. It stared at me with its icy blue eyes, causing fear to grow in my heart.

The pokemon growled again, louder and longer, making my fear for it grow stronger. I could feel my breath quicken and my heart beat faster. I tried to break free from the ropes and metal ring that restricted me but it was no use.

The fear was very intense now, turning me to stone, causing me to not move a muscle. I had always wanted to meet this pokemon but right now wasn't a good time.

"What is your name?" a voice asked suddenly.

No words left my mouth. I just sat there, too scared to do anything. The only thing I could do was blink and breathe. Every instinct in my body told me to run but my body just wouldn't listen.

The pokemon closed its eyes, lowering its head to my level. I saw someone land on the ground next to the pokemon. That person was the same one I saw riding the pokemon yesterday.

As the person walked closer to me, I saw that it was a man. His age couldn't have been more than nineteen and his tea green hair stretched halfway down his back. A black hat decorated with a white rectangle sat on his head, covering part of his bluish gray eyes. A black under shirt with a white shirt went down to his tan pants that slightly covered his green shoes. This must have been N.

N slowly walked toward me, his feet making a small echo through the room. I wanted to say something, just to get him away from me. Something just wasn't right.

"Stop." I said. "Don't- don't come closer."

The green-haired man didn't stop walking toward me, he just slowed down.

"Don't be afraid of me." N said. "I won't hurt you."

I didn't believe what he said, considering that people lie all the time, but I still didn't move.

N was already a foot in front of me, kneeling on one knee. He smiled at me, making me lose my fear. I quickly snapped myself into reality, telling myself not to trust him.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"I promise that I won't hurt you in any way," N promised. "But you need to trust that I won't hurt you. Please just, stand up."

I violently shook my head, telling him to leave me be.

"Will this be better?" N questioned, reaching for my hands. I quickly pulled them away, my body finally listening to me. "I'm just going to get the ropes off. I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's okay."

The voice rang through my head. I couldn't recognize who it was.

"You can trust N."

My eyes drifted to the white dragon pokemon. She smiled and I smiled back to her. I can trust a pokemon.

I held out my hands toward N and closed my eyes. Soon, I felt the relief of blood flowing through my wrists.

"Thank you." I said with N giving me a smile in return.

He got up and walked behind me. My arms were freed from the metal trap and I heard it hit the ground. I smiled at N, showing him he earned my trust.

"Come here," N said. "I want you to meet Reshiram."

"Reshiram?" I questioned.

N pulled my arm, forcing me to follow him. He got me closer to the white dragon pokemon but I wasn't scared of it this time.

"Reshiram told me you are a special girl." N said. "She said you watch her fly by your forest every day."

"Yeah, I do." I answered. "She's so beautiful."

Reshiram lowered her head and I petted the white feathers, looking into those beautiful, blue eyes. She was so calm, considering she knew that she could kill us all with one breathe of fire.

"What's your name?" N asked.

"I'm Zoey," I said.

I petted Reshiram for a long time, admiring every little detail she had. Her tail was a fire color but I don't think she had planned to blast out any. Reshiram. That name fit her just right. I just wish I could ride her but I don't think N will even let me out of the room.

_**…**__**..**_

"Zoey! Zoey!" Lucario shouted. "Where are you?"

Silence was all that came back to Lucario's ears and he sighed. What if Zoey was really gone? She meant everything to the male Lucario.

"No!" the pokemon shouted at himself. "She's still here! I just have to find her!"

Lucario burst into a run through the forest, hopeful that he could find his sister.

Riali ran as quickly as she could, trying to keep up with her brother. She may be smaller but her legs are strong and her endurance was pretty good. If anything she should be able to keep up with Lucario.

_**…**__**.**_

N pulled the side of the ring wrapped around my waist and I was forced to move my feet toward him if I didn't want to fall. The doors opened and he pulled me out into the dark hallway. I saw the two guys in weird costumes take me from N.

They followed him, forcing me to go too. I tried to run many times but I was somehow shocked by electricity that came from my trap. I couldn't do anything except wait till I had a chance to escape but I doubt that there was any chance.

I thought N was my friend. He was really trying to help me and he let me pet Reshiram. Then he locks me in that trap again. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I can't trust anyone here.

We stopped in front of a small cage door and I was chained to the wall inside. N closed the cage door, telling the two people to go get Ghetsis.

"N," I called. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Zoey." N said. "Please just try to endure the pain. Everyone is expected to have the same punishment for breaking the law. Bad things could happen if I were to treat you specially."

N shut his mouth, noticing that Ghetsis was coming.

"Have you decided this girl's punishment?" Ghetsis asked.

N looked down steadily, not wanting to say anything.

"It's like you to not want to hurt people." Ghetsis sighed. "Send in Riachu."

Part of the wall across me disappeared and a small tailed bipedal rodent pokemon was pushed inside. The door closed and the Raichu was told to step forward.

The electric type pokemon let small bolts of electricity escape it's body, showing that it had massive power.

"Perfect," Ghetsis smirked. "Use Thunderbolt."

The Raichu charged up electricity and then released it at me. The high voltage caused me pain and electricity soared throughout my body.

"Please stop!" I screamed.

The lighting only kept coming faster and harder. I could hear Ghetsis laughing at my pain. I collapsed to my knees, feeling unconsciousness taking me over.

The electricity stopped hitting me and I breathed in as much air as I could, seeing Ghetsis smirk at my pain. I fell on my stomach and relaxed every muscle in my body.

Ghetsis left and I was just lying on the floor, trying to recover from the electric shock. N opened the door and knelt by my side, unlocking the metal ring that restricted me.

"Zoey, Zoey I'm sorry. I really am." N apologized. "But if I didn't do it, Ghetsis would have made it a lot worse than I did. Please forgive me."

I didn't respond for a couple of minutes, trying to process everything that just happened. It just went by so quick but the pain was slow to hurt me. It was extreme at the beginning and just kept hurting more from there.

"It's okay," I panted. "I forgive you."

"I'll take you back to your home," N said.

...

"I live right down there," I told N.

"But that's in the middle of the forest." N stated. "Where is your house?"

"I live with the forest pokemon." I explained. "I don't have a family."

N and I didn't talk the rest of the way to my home. The only thing heard was the sound of fire blazing from Reshiram's tail. It felt really amazing to ride her but I had to get back to Mom as soon as possible.

Reshiram hovered just a few feet off the ground and I slid off her back, landing on my feet.

"Bye N." I waved. "Thank you for everything."

"Bye Zoey." N said. "I'll see you soon."

With that, Reshiram took off into the night sky. I saw the sun just rising over the mountains. I waited until N was out of my sight before I started walking.

"Zoey!"

I turned around and saw Mom hug me, not letting go for a long time. Lucario was right behind her, trying to tell if I was injured.

"It's okay Mom. It's okay," I said. "I'm fine now."

"What do you mean 'now'," Mom asked.

I looked at Mom and I walked back to where we slept. I sat down and told her and Lucario everything. But I didn't tell them about N. I had to keep N a secret from Mom and Lucario. I was afraid they might want to hurt him, when he didn't want to hurt me.

**Hey guys, that's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed this one because I put my whole heart and soul into writing this. So please review or my heart will be broken.**

**Haha, jk. But I still like when you review.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Zoey. Zoey, c'mon wake up!"

I opened my eyes to a blur of objects. I rubbed my eyes and waited for my vision to clear. The outline became visible and soon, the coloring of each object. My eyes adjusted the final amount and everything became clear.

Lucario and Riali were by my side, trying to get me up for the day after I had only got an hour of sleep. Both of my siblings pulled me to a sitting position while my head spun with dizziness.

"Are you awake now?" Riali asked with her little cub voice.

"I'm awake," I sighed and rubbed her head.

"C'mon, we have something to show you," Lucario said.

Lucario yanked me on my feet only to watch me stumble around from tiredness. He motioned for me to follow and then both of my siblings took off running.

I groaned, not wanting to follow them, but moved my feet to keep up with them.

_**…**__**.**_

"Are you ready?" Lucario asked, standing in front of a rock.

"I'm ready," I sighed. "What did you do this time? And how am I supposed to distract Mom while you fix it?

"Zoey." Riali said. "You can't tell anyone what we found, okay?"

"Not even Mom." Lucario added.

"I won't tell anyone." I assured them.

"You have to promise." Riali stated. "Cross your heart and hope to die."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I made an X over my heart, satisfying the little Riolu's needs. "So what are you going to show me?"

"Help me move this rock," Lucario said.

I walked on the opposite side of the fairly large rock, facing Lucario, and pulled the rock toward me while Lucario pushed. The rock weighed like, what, one hundred pounds! I don't even think Dad could move it by himself.

The solid rock budged the slightest bit, making me almost fall backward. I kept my footing and continued to pull. The rock finally gave in and slid off, showing an opening in the ground.

"C'mon," Lucario said, jumping into the hole.

I slowly put one leg into the dark earth, feeling the cold dirt floor with my toes. I forced myself to get in the dark and endless tunnel, seeing only the opening I went through as a source of light.

"Where does this lead?" I question, having to get on my hands and knees because of the small space.

"You'll see," Riali's voice echoed. "I'm covering the hole."

The light disappeared and my vision went dark, leaving me relying on my hands to tell me what was near me. Dirt. Wet dirt. That's so helpful.

"Just keeping moving forward," Lucario said.

I crawled like a four-legged pokemon, walking on two hands and two knees, feeling the wet dirt stick to my knees and palms. How was the dirt so wet anyway? We were quite a ways away from the closest water supply.

"You're going so slow." Riali complained, accidentally pawing my foot. "Go faster."

I picked up the pace but then accidentally stepped on Lucario's tail with my hand. I quickly pulled it back up, trying to see where his blue tail was.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I'm crawling up here too, you know." Lucario said. "Try to be careful."

"Okay." I agreed.

The darkness seemed never ending and my hands and knees began to hurt from crawling around. It was so quiet down here, and wet.

A saw a small ball of light just up ahead, getting bigger as I got closer. I urged Lucario to hurry up so I could see what they had found.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Lucario barked.

We reached the small opening and I jumped right out to see what was there. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I saw a giant tree right at the back of this area, its roots, branches, and leaves forming a circling wall. I looked up, seeing vines tangled twenty feet above me to form a roof, letting in rays of sunlight to light up the area. A small pool of water is what kept this place growing and alive.

Riali jumped onto my back, hanging her paws over my shoulder. She laughed as I stumbled forward, trying not to fall.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"It's beautiful!" I gazed. "When did you find it?"

"When we were looking for you last night," Lucario started. "I saw this hole in the ground and went in. I just found this place instead of you."

"And he didn't know I was following him!" Riali snickered. "Until I shouted cool after seeing it."

"It was wrong of you to follow me." Lucario said.

Riali slid off my back and stood in front of Lucario, staring down at the ground. It was her way of saying sorry, but in a playful mood.

"What if one of the humans got you?" Lucario asked. "Then I wouldn't know it and you would be gone."

I could feel Riali getting scared at the sound of the word 'human.' We hadn't seen someone in this forest for about two years. Some of the pokemon that had been capture by those red and white balls came back too.

"He's right Riali." I said. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry," Riali apologized.

"Just don't do it again." Lucario's attitude suddenly changed. "Zoey. I haven't even shown you the best part."

Lucario ran ahead of me and I turned around to follow him, holding my hand behind my back to give Riali a high five. I felt her paw lightly hit my hand and then I burst after Lucario.

He stopped at the tree and waited for me to catch up. I panted, tired from running across this whole area. It was a lot bigger than it looked.

Lucario put his paws on the tree and felt around it. Once it looked like he got a grip on something, he pulled part of the tree right off like it was nothing. I stared at him in amazement.

"How did yo-." Lucario didn't give me the chance to ask my question.

"It's hollow on the inside," he answered. "I just covered it up with the bark. Now are you coming in?"

"I guess so," I laughed.

Riali dashed right past my legs, eager to go inside again. I quickly followed her into the hollow trunk of the tree. The only source of light was from the opening I came through.

"Look," Riali said. "Over here."

I walked to the back of the hollow and sat next to Lucario and Riali. They were both staring at something but it was too dark for me to tell what it was. I tried moving somewhere else to see if some sunlight would get in but it was a failed attempt.

"Can't you see it?" Lucario asked.

"No," I answered. "It's too dark.

"Here."

Lucario grabbed my hand and moved it toward what seemed like an empty space of darkness. My hand touched a cool rock. I moved my hand all around it to discover that it was a perfect sphere, sitting on a pile of leaves.

I was blinded by a bright light that flashed but my vision soon cleared to reveal the same stone I was touching. It glowed an electric blue color like a dancing fire flame. I felt a bolt go up my arm and pulled it away, though it didn't hurt me. The stone stopped glowing instantly.

"I've never seen it do that before!" Riali gasped. "It usually just sits there, like a rock."

"I thought it was a rock." Lucario admitted.

"But rocks don't glow." I said. "Have you tried to pick it up?"

"Yeah, but it's too heavy." Riali stated. "We don't want to break it if we can't hold it."

I put my hands on the stone, trying to find the bottom, and it glowing as soon as I touched it. My hands touched the leaves and I pulled the stone with every ounce of strength I had.

The stone didn't budge but I kept on pulling, not giving up. I felt it move toward me the slightest bit, losing my grip and falling backward. The glowing stone shut off its light, but I had managed to move it just a little.

"See," Lucario said. "It's just too heavy."

"Yeah," I confirmed. "But it budged, just a little. I felt it."

"What if we work together?" Riali questioned. "If you managed to move it just a little, then maybe we can get it out of here and show Mom."

"That's not a bad idea," Lucario said. "If we show it to Mom then she-"

"No!" I shouted suddenly, causing them both to stare at me. In my mind I wanted to take it back and agree with them but my instincts were telling me otherwise. "We can't show Mom. We have to keep it a secret. Something is just telling me not to show anyone."

Lucario smiled at me. "You're becoming more like a pokemon every day. Your instincts are starting to tell you what to do instead of your mind."

"So does that mean we aren't going to show Mom?" Riali looked at us with her little puppy-dog eyes.

Lucario shook his head. "Zoey is just as much a part of this as us. We can't do anything unless we all approve."

"Aww!" whined Riali. "Mom would've been proud of us."

"She already is proud of us." I said, making Riali smile.

"So what should we do now?" Lucario asked, leading the way outside.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped outside were the over grown weeds right near my feet. I tripped over a rock paying too much attention to the weeds. This place was very beautiful but it could use a little touch up. Maybe that's what we could do.

"Hey guys." They both turned their attention to me. "What if we makeover this place?"

They both exchanged confused glances, telling me that they didn't know what I meant by 'makeover'.

"What do you mean?" Riali asked.

"We could make this place look a lot prettier than it is right now. We could make it like our own secret hideout."

Both pokemon thought about it for a moment in their heads, often looking at each other as if they were talking through each other's minds. They looked at each other one last time, gave one nod, then looked back at me.

"Okay." Lucario approved. "But you better know what you're doing."

_**…**__**..**_

I knelt by a daisy, Riali following my steps so she would know what to do. She watched as I drew a small circle in the dirt, surrounding the daisy. I made that circle a deep indention in the ground, starting to see the roots that kept it alive. I gently cupped my hands around the pack of dirt.

"You need to make sure the roots are packed inside the dirt," I said. "Or else the flower will die."

I carefully pulled the daisy from the ground and put it in Riali's hands, explaining that she needed to be careful when she carried it.

"What if I drop it?" Riali squeezed her paws together, trying to keep the dirt packed. "Will it die?"

I loosened her paws. "I don't think it will die. But you would need to pick it up pretty fast and pack the roots with dirt again."

Riali began to walk toward the hole in the ground, with me stopping her before she got there. I took the flower from her hands and told her to get another one.

I watched as she found another daisy, carefully digging around it, and getting it out from the ground. She walked slowly toward the hole, only to speed up when I passed her.

We climbed into the hole, having some difficulties holding the flowers. It was hard to crawl by just moving my legs. They started hurting after a short time and I could hear Riali struggling to catch up.

We finally made it into the hideout, seeing Lucario waiting for us by the little pond. I lead Riali over to the tree, telling her to do exactly what I do.

I pulled out a few weeds, clearing a space for the flower to be planted. Next, I placed the flower on the ground so I could dig a small hole to put it in. Riali dug her hole and got the flower inside. Then, we packed some dirt over it to make it blend in. Now all we needed was some water.

I looked back, seeing the pond too far to splash some water. How could the flowers stay alive without water?

Then, I remembered something.

"Lucario!" I called, causing him to jump. "Do you think that you can use Psychic to put water on the flowers?"

Lucario rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. I can't seem to get it right."

"Please!" Riali begged, saying the 'e' part for a longer time. "It's only right there and it might be some good practice."

"I guess I can try." Lucario shrugged.

Lucario faced the water, closing his eyes to concentrate. He extended his arms, his paws glowing with a blue aura. Lucario's eyes opened, revealing that they were a pinkish color.

A small amount of water rose into the air, forming a perfect sphere. Lucario moved his arms slowly, making the water attract like a magnet. The water sphere started to lose its shape.

"Hurry Lucario." I said.

The small ball of water exploded over the flowers and Lucario inhaled dramatically. He knelt by the pond and gulped as much water as he could, exhausted from using his powerful attack.

"Are you okay?" Riali asked her brother.

"Ye-yeah, I-I'm fine."

"I hope you get a second wind." I said. Lucario stared at me, wondering why I would say that. "You have a job to do while Riali does hers."

_**…**_

Riali went to go get more flowers while I lead Lucario over to the stone I tripped over earlier.

"I want you to dig out the stones and then arrange them somewhere," I said.

"Where?" Lucario asked.

"Any place you want. Just dig out all the stones."

_**…**_

I looked at the crystal clear river water, seeing something pinged between the rocks at the bottom. I was going to go for it; it could help decorate the hideout. I had to dive five feet to get it. It wasn't that deep, right?

I inhaled the air in front of me, preparing to swim down to the bottom. I hesitated to jump in, causing me to exhale. I had to jump in but the water was flowing so fast so I walked about two feet to my left.

I held my breath and jumped in, my feet almost touching the bottom. I turned myself upside-down and began to kick my legs to hit the bottom.

I reached the rocks, holding onto one to prevent myself from floating back up. I yanked the stone, trying to get the shining object, but my hands only slipped off, scraping my fingertips.

I was starting to lose air, making me a little dizzy. I grabbed small, loose rock and plunge it into the small crack. I pushed down one end while the other end lifted the rock, revealing a pink object.

My fingers wrapped around the object and I pushed my feet of the rocks, jetting to the surface of the water. I took a deep breathe, still kicking my feet to keep my head above the water.

I still floated down stream. I grabbed the ledge of the river while the rest of me was still being pulled by the current. I pulled myself out of the water and lay on my stomach.

The object in my hand reflected the sun's rays onto the water, making it sparkle a pink color. It was pointed at the bottom and had clean cut edges all over. That gave me an idea.

I quickly got on my feet and rushed back to the hideout, ready to help Lucario and Riali.

_**…**_

"Wow." I said in amazement.

All the stones were dug out and placed in certain areas to form a path to the tree. A flower was between each stone to make it beautiful. Some stones were circling around the pond, giving the impression that it was made there on purpose.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"Why are you all wet?" Riali asked.

I showed her the pink object in my hand and she grabbed it immediately, wanting to see it better. Lucario bent down and looked at it in Riali's paws with a surprised look on his face.

"Where did you find that?" Lucario asked.

"It was in the river." I answered. "Why?"

"This is a diamond," Riali stated. "I can't believe you found it in the river."

"Well I had an idea on how to use it."

I pulled Lucario over to the tree, asking him to poke a hole above the door. With one flick of his wrist, the spike on his paw pierced through the wood. I put the diamond in the hole, making it sparkle from the sun's rays.

"Now let's go inside," I said.

Riali burst ahead of me and Lucario, excited to see what was inside. I quickly follow, pulling Lucario with me.

The inside of the tree was dimly lit up by the pink sun rays from the diamond. It was cut so good that it could reflect the sunlight in here.

Lucario walked up to the stone and examined it. It was a blackish color. The stone was just sitting on a pile of leaves. I started walking closer, accidentally hitting something with my foot.

I looked behind me, seeing an round object tipped over. It was brown with a cream, zigzagging line across the middle. Lucario and Riali didn't seem to notice me so I picked up the egg.

"Hey guys, look."

Lucario and Riali turned their heads toward me, seeing the egg in my hands. Lucario immediately came up to me, wanting to see the object.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That's a pokemon egg!" Lucario answered. "Where did you find it?"

"It was just sitting here." I answered. "But do you know what pokemon it is?"

"No," Lucario answered. "I've seen a bunch of eggs but none like this one."

"What should we do with it?" questioned Riali.

"I think we should take care of it," I suggested. "All three of us, in this hideout."

Riali and Lucario looked at each other, doing that mind reading thing again. Then, they looked at me and nodded, agreeing with me.

I looked at the egg again, excited to see what was going to hatch out of it.

**Hey guys. Chapter three is done! Who likes this story? I know I do. Who wants to guess what the pokemon egg is. C'mon, I know you want to know, so guess.**

**Narrator: I want to guess!**

** What the fudge! Why are you haunting my stories? You don't have a real job or something else you could be doing!**

**Narrator: I do, but I know you need me to entertain your readers.**

** I don't need you to entertain my readers. That's what Zoey does!**

**Narrator: Just admit it. You need me.**

** Okay, I would need you. IF YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH THAT I COULD KILL! You better not say anything during this next message to the readers or I'm going to do such illegal things to you.**

** Okay people. In later chapters, Zoey is going to make a new friend. The new friend could be human, or it could be a pokemon. You can send me an OC if you'd like. Doesn't matter if it's a human or pokemon OC, just send one in.**

** And try to guess what pokemon the egg is as well. And, no, the egg isn't the new friend in a future chapter. If you guess right, I'll tell that person if the pokemon is the right one.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys get ready for this chapter. Things are about to change from Zoey's point of view to no one's point of view. It will be that all knowing person thing.**

**Chapter 4**

_Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything, but, then, what was there to see? Just more darkness. It stretched as far as my vision would go. Blackness, is what hid everything from sight. Perhaps there was something, just hidden in the dark._

_A bright light split the air, sending an ear piercing crack through the air, stunning my movements. Shadows moved, hiding in the safety of blackness. A small movement flew through the black air, throwing a small flash of light across my vision._

_A giant blaze of light zoomed straight into my body, sending a painful force throughout my body and knocking me over. _

_"__KRRRRAAAAAAA!"_

_I couldn't tell if I was fading into unconsciousness. Or if the blackness was spreading in front of me. My head felt like it was spinning and it only hurt more and more the harder I tried to fight the sleepiness. My mind wouldn't let me fall asleep just yet, but my body told me that I needed to rest or the pain would increase until it was unbearable._

_"__It's okay Zoey." _

_I painfully pushed myself to sit up, trying to focus on my surroundings. The shadow darted past me, throwing me on the ground with just the wind._

_"__Who a-a-ar," I stuttered._

_"__Just sleep Zoey. You'll need your strength."_

**_..._**

Reshiram soared through the sky at tremendous speed, fire blazing out of its tail to give it that boost. The dragon and fire type pokemon flipped upside-down, letting N slip off her back and fall toward the forest ground.

Reshiram's wings froze, causing gravity to pull her toward Earth. She waited, meeting N's smiling face, then, shot her wings straight out, catching the air.

She let the fire boost out of her tail, pushing herself under N and catching him, just before they hit the ground. Reshiram zoomed straight up to the blue sky, resuming her flight back to where she last saw Zoey.

The legendary pokemon couldn't help but trust this little girl. Reshiram knew something about this girl was special, maybe different even. She certainly has something that sets her apart from other humans, besides the fact that she could talk to pokemon. Perhaps, she would take over N's place as ruler of the world.

Reshiram was reminded of N. He wasn't like himself ever since he met this little girl. He couldn't stop thinking of her, sort of like he knew something, something that he wouldn't share with Reshiram.

N heard Reshiram thinking, he couldn't help hearing her thoughts, there was no way to turn his gift off. He calmly petted Reshiram's beautiful feathers that formed her wings. He hated having to tell people about the girl, but he couldn't keep secrets from his most trusted partner.

N sighed. "Reshiram, I'll tell you about Zoey. But you have to promise not to say a word of this to Zoey. She can't know, or else she won't be the same."

"I promise I won't tell her." Reshiram vowed.

N took a quick breath, then started explaining everything to the legendary pokemon.

_**…**_

I stretched my arms out on the cool grass, remembering that me, Lucario, and Riali had all fallen asleep in our newly designed hideout. I was about to curl in a ball but felt the pokemon egg I had found yesterday, right next to me. I hugged the egg, wanting to fall back asleep, but my mind told me to stay awake.

I pushed myself up, feeling a sharp pain in my left arm that made my whole body twitch. I tried to move, but it was as if my body was paralyzed, unable to move. As I breathed, my lungs felt inflamed.

"Boo."

A small scream escaped my mouth, stinging my entire body with a zap of electricity. The pain slowly faded away and my body was free to move as I wanted it to.

I quickly jerked my head to look behind me, seeing Lucario and Riali laughing their hearts out on the grass. When they stopped and looked at me, they started up again, almost crying in the process.

"That was not funny!" I laughed, admitting it was kind of funny. I burst out laughing, joining my siblings. "I could've dropped the egg!"

Lucario slowly stopped laughing. "So has staring at it given you any idea on what pokemon it is?"

"No," I answered. "It's still a mystery."

"I want to know what pokemon my little brother or sister is!" Riali whined. "Can we just take it to Mom and find out?"

I thought for a moment, trying to decide if Mom would know. I mean, even if she didn't know, she would probably know a better way to take care of it so we could find out soon.

"I'm cool with taking it to Mom," I stated, looking toward Lucario for approval.

Lucario sighed. "Yeah, we can take it to Mom."

Suddenly, the ground shook like a pokemon was using Earthquake. I stumbled around and then my legs gave out from all the vibration. I clutched the egg in my arms as my back hit the ground.

The earth shook violently, showing no signs of stopping to shake the ground. I held onto Riali's paw with one hand, and protected the egg with my other arm. Lucario held onto both of us, including the egg, and his eyes started glowing a bright pink.

My brother lifted us into the air and waited as the shaking slowed and slowed, coming to a small stop. Lucario lowered us to the ground and as soon as we touched earth, he gasped for air, making me and Riali hit the hard ground. I checked the egg, finding no cracks in the shell. I sighed with relief and let my body lie on the ground.

"What was that?" Riali asked, rubbing her head.

"I need to find Mom." Lucario said.

"Then I'll come too," I said.

Lucario quickly turned around. "No, both of you stay here. That earthquake was too strong to be just a regular sized pokemon. It might be dangerous."

Lucario turned around, and started walking toward the entrance, only to stop and groan. I peered around him, seeing the passageway caved in.

"How are you going to get out?" Riali questioned.

I looked around for another tunnel, thinking that the only way out was down. I couldn't find even a crack in the ground.

I heard something and looked behind me, seeing Lucario climbing the tree up to the vine roof. He jumped of the trunk and wrapped his paws around one of the loose vines, pulling himself up through that small opening, leaving me and Riali inside the hideout.

We looked at each other, wondering what had happened and why we needed to stay here.

_**…**__**...**_

Reshiram stomped her feet on the ground without knowing she had caused an earthquake to shake the forest. Reshiram lowered her head, letting N slide off her back.

"Thank you my friend," N said gratefully. "Please go back to the castle and get some rest."

The white, dragon type partner of N raised her head, giving a growl of goodbye, then flapped her powerful wings, causing the leaves to catch the air and send a rustle throughout the forest.

Lucario's sensitive hears heard the growl, but it wasn't too close. He would have to run to get there in time, just to barley catch up with the rest of the forest who had heard the alarm.

"Chatot! Chatot!"

A small parakeet-like pokemon with a black head and metronome-like tail flew straight above the forest, mimicking the alarm that one of the other pokemon had sent.

A human wouldn't recognize what the Chatot was saying. The only human that could understand what a pokemon was saying was Zoey.

Lucario knew he heard the warning, and burst into a run to meet up with the others in this emergency. He needed to make it on time, or else the whole forest could suffer from it.

N sighed and leaned against a tree, enjoying the quiet forest around him. It soothed N for pokemon to be at peace in this forest for at his castle, pokemon who had helped gain this freedom two years ago, they stayed.

It made N sick that the pokemon would stay with trainers when they could have the freedom they deserved. Pokemon had been slaves for humans for a long time. Maybe longer than time itself. But N remembered Reshiram wanting to stay with N and be his lifelong partner. Some pokemon really did want to be with humans.

The serpent pokemon wrapped itself around a tree branch, seeing the green haired human with its gleaming red eyes just under itself. The human dragged his back against the tree until he was in a sitting position.

The Serperior pulled its head back into the shadows to hide itself a little better. It had to wait for everyone to get in place before it could begin the attack. Shiol silently placed his head on the edge of the branch, scanning the area for the next pokemon.

Seeing the human brought memories back to Shiol's mind. His trainer was a very special girl but, he could never see her again, not after what happened. The Superior missed his trainer but he had to face the facts, she wasn't coming back for him.

Never.

Shiol had been close with a human before but that wasn't the only reason why he was getting close to this one. The Serperior has seen this human before, but he couldn't quite recognize him. His green hair just sent a thought through Shiol's mind.

Lucia got into her place spotting Shiol across the small clearing right above the human. Lucia shook her head and laughed in her mind, wondering why the Serperior would dare choose that spot even if he had been with humans before. She considered it to be pretty foolish.

The mother Lucario sat on the small vine in the tree, knowing that it could hold her weight. She let her feet hang off the vine, showing Shiol that she was ready to attack.

The eight legged arachnid pokemon skitter right up the side of the tree, seeing the side of a green haired man right under the foolish, adult Serperior. It drove the Ariados crazy to see a fully grown pokemon act like it was two.

Aridin remembered when he was just a young and carefree Spinarak. He would always get into mischief when he was that age, battling everyone in sight to show that he was the best of the best. He never let anyone beat him in a battle, but took so much damage that he couldn't battle for a while.

But now Aridin had to protect this forest from the dangers of humans, even if someone else was being careless. He shot a String Shot at the branch he was on and climbed higher.

Shiol saw the hidden black feet and the String Shot covered branch. The only one left was Lucia's son, Lucario. He was late but the human didn't seem in a rush so Shiol would have to wait a little longer.

Lucario panted with the rhythm his feet ran, seeing the small clearing ahead and Shiol's body wrapped around a branch. Lucario knew that he was a little late but the human was still there.

Before any of the pokemon noticed Lucario was there, he already walked into the clearing, surprising everyone but his mother who knew that he would always do that if he was late.

N heard the rustle of leaves and looked to his right, seeing a male Lucario walking through a bush. He smiled and sat upright, catching Lucario's attention. Lucario pretended to be scared of N, backing away from the human as he came closer. Little did N know that this was all an act.

"It's okay," N said. "I'm your friend. You don't have to be scared."

Lucario stopped backing up, letting N get closer and fall into the trap. N placed his hand on Lucario's head and started petting. Lucario acted like he enjoyed the petting but he could sense the aura of Aridin and his mother waiting for him to give the cue.

Aridin watched closely with his gleaming, purple eyes, trying to figure out what the cue was since he wasn't told. He reminded himself that it wouldn't matter since Lucia was attacking first. All Aridin had to do was use String Shot to tie up the human.

Lucia snickered quietly at her son who liked like he enjoyed being pet. She knew it was all an act but it was still funny to see her son acting like a Riolu.

Lucario was about to give the cue, but something broke N's attention along with Lucia, Shiol, and Aridin.

"Humans are here! Humans are here!" a Chatot squawked, causing N to look to the sky. "Attack! Attack!"

Shiol forced himself to focus on the human. "C'mon Lucia, c'mon! You don't need to cue! Just attack!" Shiol repeated this in his mind over and over again, hoping that Lucia would somehow read his mind.

N froze, only glancing left and right for other pokemon. He saw two black feet, waiting in a tree only to disappear in the thick leaves of the tall plant. The only thing he saw in the tree was a pair of red eyes.

Lucario didn't wait any longer. He quietly scratched his foot against the grass, and then jumped back about five feet, creating an Aura Sphere.

Lucia jumped down from the tree, Aura Sphere in paw, and threw it with great accuracy at N. The powerful fighting type move hit the human on the back, causing him to stumble forward.

Lucario held the large, blue ball in his paws, using all the strength he had to keep supplying fuel to it. He tried to get aim on N who was avoiding the smaller Aura Spheres shot from his mother.

Lucia was doing the best she could to distract the human from Lucario but she couldn't do it forever. She threw a small Aura Sphere, just barely missing because of the size. Lucia tripped the human and prepared a bigger Aura Sphere the hit the human's chest. She needed to get her son to throw the fighting type move before it was too late.

"You need to shoot it!" Lucia called to her son.

"I can't!" Lucario shouted back. "I can't lock on him!"

"You only need to get the Aura Sphere close to him! Shoot it now!"

N forgot about the mother Lucario and turned his head just in time to see Lucario release the pulsing blue orb. The fighting type move hit N square on the back, throwing him toward the tree he was originally at.

Shiol made his move and darted from the shadows of the forest trees. He wrapped himself tightly around the human who screamed in pain. Shiol only wrapped tighter and tighter, wanting to make the human suffer.

Lucario was blown back by the strength of his own Aura Sphere and laid on the ground, panting. He was very tired but now was not the time for a nap. Lucia pulled her son on his feet and forced him to move out of the way. He stumbled forward and Lucia let him lay down once he was out of the way.

Shiol squeezed himself tighter and N's painful cries were getting quieter. He saw Aridin in position and then used his powerful tail to push himself into the air. Shiol twisted himself around and threw N.

The young, green-haired man flew through the air and his back smacked against a tree. He yelped but before he could move, Aridin quickly jumped down and sprayed his String Shot to tie N to the tree.

Shiol, Lucario, Aridin, and Lucia stared down at N who was covered in scratches. He looked so helpless but they couldn't care less. Humans had taken a large number of pokemon from their forest so one person couldn't possibly matter.

Another Lucario stepped out of the thick forest. He was big, far bigger than the second largest pokemon in the forest: Shiol.

Lione spoke with a deep voice, "You did well, Lucario."

The smaller, male jackal pokemon stared up at his father, smiling.

_**…**_

I gripped the tree tighter, still trying to climb it. The bark under my hand tore, causing me to fall. I hit the ground, refusing to give up though.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Riali asked. "That was a long fall."

I propped myself up on one elbow, facing Riali. "I'm fine. I just need to get up there."

My head drifted to the sunlight that shone through the closest hole in the vines. I had to get up there somehow and climbing seemed like the only way. But...but what if Riali was stronger than she thought.

"Riali." I called, peering back at her. The little Riolu sat with her legs crossed and the brown and cream egg in her lap. She jerked her head up, surprised that I called her name. "I need your help."

"I can help!" Riali jumped up in excitement, thinking this is when she could prove herself. "I'll try my best!"

"Good." I simply responded. "Put the egg back in the nest and come back."

Riali was quick on her feet, back in less than ten second, ready to help me with whatever I needed. She had spirit, but I needed her to find her pure strength. Maybe one of the moves she was learning could help.

"I'm ready!" Riali shouted and kicked the tree, falling backwards as she did. The fighting type pokemon jumped right up and kicked the tree again. "What do you need me to do?

I pointed up at the hole in the vines. "I need you to get me up there. I want to know what that Earthquake was."

"Uh….Okay? I can try."

_**…**__**..**_

"Did I really do good, Dad?" Lucario asked his father.

"That was a powerful Aura Sphere you shot." Lione complemented. "But it could use a bit more work. You still haven't found enough power for Aura Storm."

Lucario's ears pulled down and he stared at the ground in disappointment. Lione placed his paw on his son's shoulder and smiled, earning a smile back from Lucario.

Lucia gazed at her husband, waiting for a hello from him. Lione was quite a pokemon, caring and strong. She was very lucky that Lucario shot the Aura Sphere, or else Lione would've had to fight, and could possibly injure himself from previous battles.

Lione stared down at the human, angry that he had trespassed into their territory. He wanted an explanation from the human but, Lione couldn't ask for it. The human couldn't understand pokemon.

N listened to every word the pokemon said and heard their inner voices. They attacked him because he invaded their forest. He just needed to ask Zoey a question.

"I didn't come to do any harm." N stated innocently.

Lione growled, "You're lying. All humans are the same. They just want to use us and our powers." Lione sighed, letting his anger slip away and reminding himself that the human can't understand him.

"I'm not lying. I really don't mean any harm." N adjusted himself to look directly at the father Lucario. "I just came to ask Zoey a question."

Lucario's instincts kicked in. He pushed through the four other pokemon and held the spike against N's throat, threatening to push it further. A growl pushed through his pointed teeth.

"You stay away from my sister!" Lucario yelled.

Lucia quickly grabbed her son and pulled him back, trying to calm him down. It was just natural that he wanted to protect his sister but he shouldn't threaten to kill N.

"I don't mean your sister any harm." N cried, confused that the Lucario called Zoey his sister. "Please, I need to talk to her."

Suddenly, the pokemon realized what was happening and silence spread through them. N understood every word they said. That isn't possible though. Only Zoey could understand.

"How can you understand us?" Aridin asked, breaking the silence.

"I was raised by pokemon until someone found me." N told the pokemon the truth because he wanted them to trust him. "Please, I just want to ask Zoey if she would like to come with me."

Lucia and Lione looked at each other, asking what they should do. They wanted Zoey to be happy and she would always be able to come back and see them. They wanted the best for the little girl.

_**…**_

"C'mon Riali! Just a little higher!"

Riali spread her legs out and jumped, giving me the chance to grab on. I heard her body hit the ground and looked down to see if she was okay. Riali sat on her tail but other than that, she seemed fine.

"Hurry and find out what's going on!" Riali shouted.

"Right!" I nodded and took off in the direction I saw Lucario go.

My feet pounded against the grassy forest floor, creating a rhythm as I went. I jumped over the river and stopped, listening to the sounds of the forest. Everything was quiet, except for a voice.

"Zoey!" it echoed. "Zoey!"

I was thrown to the ground as someone ran into me. I moaned and rubbed my head, looking forward as Lucario was standing in front of me.

"Ow!" I boomed. Suddenly, I remembered what I was looking for. I jumped to my feet. "So what happened?"

Lucario pulled back, obviously not wanting to tell me. "Mom told me to come get you. There's a human who wants to see you."

"Huh?" Who would want to see me? I doubt a single human knew I even existed. Well, whatever, I'll see who it is. "Okay. Let's go."

Lucario grabbed my arm and took off, forcing me to follow him. I wondered who wanted to see me.

_**…**__**..**_

"N!" I cried, seeing the green haired man standing.

Without thinking, I ran up to N and wrapped my arms around his waist. He seemed shocked at first, but then hugged me back, saying hello as well.

Suddenly, N let go and knelt down to face me, his face in a serious expression. I stopped smiling and looked around, seeing Dad and Mom standing next to each other, smiling slightly at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, still looking at Mom and Dad.

"Zoey." N called softly, getting me to jerk my head toward him. "When I was your age, I was raised by pokemon myself. But someone found me and gave me the chance to be with other people. And I want to give you that chance."

N turned his head and grabbed a yellow backpack from behind him. He handed it to me and I held it softly, not believing this was happening.

I was, I was really going to live with another person. I was really going to be with another human, that could do what I do.

I gazed at Mom and Dad, seeing small tears in their eyes. Lucario showed no emotion on his face, but I could feel that he was sad. But, Shiol, the Serperior, he looked steadily at the ground, showing that something was on his mind.

"What do you want to do?" N looked right at me.

Lucario stared straight at me, not showing any signs of seeing me. Mom and Dad smiled brightly at me and I sighed before looking back at N.

"Okay," I agreed. "I want to go with you."

N laughed slightly as I hugged him. I was finally going to be with a human. But, that also meant I would have to leave my pokemon family.

"Gather everything you have." N said as I let go of him. "I'm going to call Reshiram."

N quickly ran into the forest and I faced everyone. Mom. Dad. Lucario. But Riali wasn't here. I wish she was here but she was watching the egg in our hideout.

I got my wish because Riali tumbled through the bushes, holding the egg in her paws.

"Riali!" My voice pierced through the air. I ran over and hugged my little sister. She seemed confused at

"Uhh…hi?" Riali wriggled her way out of my hug, looking at everyone in the small clearing. "What's going on?"

Everyone was silent. The only sound was the wind whistling through the trees. Riali grew worried.

"I-I'm leaving." I stuttered.

Riali stared at me for a long time, tears starting to form in her eyes. She wrapped her paws around my neck and leaned into my shoulder, crying her heart out.

"No! Zoey don't leave!" Riali cried. "Don't leave! I want you to stay with me!"

I started crying and hugged Riali back, holding her tightly. We stayed like that for a long time, sad that we were leaving each other. Mom finally came over and took Riali from me.

Lucario came to me slowly, clearly trying to avoid a conversation. He looked at me and I could see he was crying too.

"You're not really going to leave, are you?"

I slowly nodded my head in response and Lucario tilted his head down, letting tears hit the dirt below him. I could hear the whimpers of Riali as she cried into Mom's shoulder.

"I guess this is goodbye." Lucario said, hugging me. I let him hold on, knowing that he never wanted to let go.

"It's not." I sniffled. "I'll come and visit a lot. I promise."

A little blue paw poked my shoulder and I turned to see Riali holding the brown egg decorated with a cream, zigzag strip. Riali held it out to me and smiled while I held my breath.

Lucario moved his head slightly to get a view of what Riali held. Once he saw it was the egg we found, he let go of me and pulled Riali off to the side, leaving me sitting on the ground.

Riali and Lucario did that thing where they only stared at each other and communicated through their minds. Lucario shook his head but Riali nodded hers. They did this for a long time, obviously not agreeing with each other.

Finally, Lucario sighed and smiled slightly at his sister. Riali laughed and then whispered something in his ear as he took the egg from her. Lucario walked over to me and extended his arms, holding the egg right in front of me.

"Here." Lucario said. "We want you to keep it."

"It will remind you of home." Riali stated, smiling. "So then you won't forget to come and visit."

I smiled with my mouth half open as my fingers closed around the egg. I didn't know what to say or do. I only held onto the egg, not believing that they really wanted me to keep it.

I found my voice and asked, "You're really giving the egg to me?"

"Yup." The small Riolu answered. "We know you'll take good care of it."

"And good care of the pokemon it turns out to be," Lucario added.

I smiled and both my siblings hugged me, saying that they'll miss me very much. A single tear slipped through my eyelids and rolled down my cheek. I was going to miss my family more than they were going to miss me.

Mom and Dad joined in on the hug, knowing that I held the egg in my hands. The hug lasted forever and no one said anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"GRAAAWORRRAAA!" Reshiram howled.

I let go of everyone and turned my head, seeing the white dragon type pokemon landing just outside of the clearing I stood in.

"Zoey!" N called. "Reshiram is here!"

I quickly grabbed my yellow backpack and pulled the zipper across the top. Then, I carefully placed the fragile egg inside and zipped the backpack close. Before running to Reshiram, I turned to everyone else and smiled one, last time.

"Goodbye." I waved.

I disappeared behind the thicket of trees and saw Reshiram's feet right in front of me. N stood by the winged pokemon's side, motioning me to come forward.

Reshiram bowed her head and smiled at me while N gently got on. He held his hand out to me and helped me mount Reshiram. I was careful with my backpack as I swung my foot over the white dragon.

"Okay Reshiram." N said. "Let's go."

"Okay N." Reshiram said.

The white dragon gave only one forceful flap of her wings and was air born in seconds. She slowly flapped her wings and pushed herself through the sky with the fire blazing from her tail.

I watched as my home disappeared from sight, and my smile faded. The forest I lived in was no longer my home, but N's castle was now.

As the sun set, I watched as the land passed under my feet. A beautiful collage red, orange, and purple danced across the sky and lit up the stars. Silence filled the air as the sun fell further and further behind the mountains in the distance.

N's voice broke the peaceful silence. "Zoey. I need to tell you about what happened."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll start from the beginning." N thought to himself for a moment, trying to remember what happened. Then, he spoke. "About two years ago, Reshiram and I were challenged by a trainer who wanted pokemon to be with people. She wanted pokemon to be confined in poke-balls."

"What are poke-balls?" I interrupted.

"Poke-balls are these small spheres that trap pokemon until someone lets them out." Reshiram answered.

"Oh." I answered sadly. "I see."

N continued his story. "The trainer called a Zekrom to battle Reshiram and the battle was deadly. But Reshiram won, so pokemon were freed from their prisons and Team Plasma is now a wide organization. We watch the entire region, making sure no one tries to capture a pokemon or make a poke-ball."

"I'm glad you stopped that trainer." I said. "Pokemon shouldn't be kept in confined spaces."

"You need to understand, though." N said. "The only people who are allowed to have pokemon are Team Plasma. I know it's a big change but that goes for you too."

"Wait..wait!" I stuttered. "I'm not allowed to have pokemon with me."

"I'm really sorry Zoey. But you can't keep a pokemon. Don't worry because there are plenty of pokemon that roam around in the castle. You can play with them."

I shifted myself, checking to make sure my egg was still in my backpack. What was going to happen if I couldn't keep my pokemon egg?

"As an example, say I had a pokemon with me in the castle. Then what would happen?"

"You would be punished and the pokemon you have would be taken away."

Everything was silent and I began to think about my pokemon egg being taken away and never finding out what pokemon it was. I couldn't stand that.

I could see the outline of a castle in the distance. My life was about to change forever.

** Everything changes now. EVERYTHING ZOEY! EVERYTHING.**

**Okay. Who wants to guess what the pokemon egg is? C'mon. C'mon. I know you want to. Just guess.**

**Narrator: It's a stupid pokemon.**

**What?! Dude, what are you doing?! How are you typing on my story?! I changed the password just so you couldn't get on!**

**Narrator: Oh. I got a Porygon-Z to hack into your system. You have the lamest, easiest password ever. 1-2-3-4 isn't such a hard password to guess.**

**UGH! You see what you do?! Now I've got to go change the password and make sure you can't hack into my system again.**

**Narrator: Maybe you should change it to 1-2-3-4-5!**

**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't be surprised if you wake up underwater tomorrow.**

**Okay everyone, I need your opinion on what I should do. I love both my two stories, Lost Hero and A Special Trainer. And you all know that there is a new region with new pokemon. Well I'm trying to decide if I should make a second book for A Special Trainer or Lost Hero or both.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Narrator: Wait, what did you say earlier?**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Yay! I'm onto my fifth chapter!I am very excited right now! Did anyone see Extreme Speed Genesect: The Legend Awakened?! You know, the one with Mega Mewtwo Y! Awesome! I'm so pumped for this chapter!**

** Some scary parts are coming up in this chapter or at least creepy parts. I'm not good at this kind of stuff so tell me how I did.**

**Chapter 5**

I follow the Team Plasma member down the hallway, my feet making a small sound. There were so many doors in this castle and I wasn't sure if I was even going to get downstairs from here.

I looked to my right, seeing a door labeled _LIBRARY_. The last time I was at a library, I remember seeing people who worked there. I doubt with only Team Plasma in this castle that someone would be running it. The books just probably sat on the shelves.

I glanced to my yellow backpack strapped to my shoulders, thinking about the pokemon that was in there. That brown color only rules out so many pokemon. That cream zigzagged line does take out a lot of options though. Perhaps the library had a book on pokemon eggs.

"Where are we going?" I asked the Plasma member, not caring that N said not to talk to them.

"I'm taking you to your room." she answered simply.

The girl left me in front of a door just a little bit away from the library. I looked at the rim of the door, seeing a label marked _ZOEY'S ROOM._ I turned the knob and slightly pushed on the door.

The walls were a light blue color dotted with a few pinkish clouds like at sunset, bringing a happy feeling to the room. A fairly large loft bed sat in the far corner, a small two person pink couch sitting in the place of what would've been the bottom bunk.

On the other side of the room, a TV hung on the wall. A stand sat on the ground just under it with a small DVR box on top. Two remotes were placed just beside a DVD player.

There were other pieces of furniture in my medium sized room but I didn't bother to look. I immediately went over to my bed and sat down on the couch, taking the pokemon egg out of my bag.

It was going to be hard trying to hide the egg from Team Plasma and N. Especially since the whole castle was going to be crowded with them. And the worst part is trying to find a way to keep the egg healthy when I would constantly have to hide it.

A tweeting Pidove sound bounced off the walls of my room. I looked toward the window, expecting to see a pokemon but nothing was there. The bird pokemon sound came again and something lit up the wall.

I looked down next to me, seeing a phone on the pink cushion. I picked it up and pressed the round square button below the screen. The screen glowed a grey color and showed the time, 5:19, along with a small arrow button that said "slide to unlock."

I touched the arrow and pulled it across the phone, the screen going black for a few seconds and then going to white screen. A little green bubble was displayed at the top with black typing in it.

It said, "Zoey, welcome to your new IPhone. I've installed some apps that will help you learn how to use and have fun with it. And when you start school, this is how I will contact you. ~N."

I laughed a little, wondering why N signed his name at the bottom when it already said his name at the top of the message board. Either way, I was happy to have this cool phone. I'll probably learn how to use it tonight before going to sleep.

I sighed, dropping the phone on the couch, and got up to look around my room for more things that might be hidden. With N already giving me something big, I wouldn't be surprised if there was more.

The dresser had a few pokemon dolls in it and the TV stand only had instruction manuals for the TV. The small chest in the corner was filled with art supplies like crayons, acrylic paints, canvases, clay, pencils, and water colors. The shelves had small, plastic pokemon figures on top.

And, finally, came the closet. I flipped the switch next to the door and turned the knob. As soon as the door opened, I could see tons of shirts, shorts, and a bunch of other cloths hanging from poles on the walls. Shoes of all kinds lay on the ground under the clothes.

That wasn't all though. To the right of the door I entered through, there was another door that was slightly opened, the light already on. I walked over and pushed it open, seeing a toilet and sink near the front. In the corner, a shower with glass walls and door sat. A mirror hung above the faucet of the sink and on the wall cabinet.

I sighed in happiness, shutting off the light, and closed the door to the bathroom. I exited the closet and went to go lay in the comfort of my bed, grabbing my IPhone before climbing the three steps to my mattress.

I landing on my back on the soft Pikachu covers, my head on the Petilil pillow. I laid there for a little bit before checking my phone for new messages.

"Zoey, things in this castle may be a little different than you're used to. There are maids who will make something for you for breakfast and lunch everyday but you will be on your own for dinner. Monday through Friday you will be going to Pokemon Care School in Opelucid city. There you will be taught many things. I hope you enjoy choosing to come with me."

Below the large green bubble was a map. I touched it and it became larger. The map was labeled N's castle and each room was named, except one.

I noticed this room immediately, seeing that someone had tried to scratch it off. Apparently they didn't do a good job because I could see it was labeled "DO NOT ENTER." I put the thought into the back of my mind and continued to look at the map.

Man, this castle was like a party house. There was a pool, a pokemon sanctuary, and even more things. I had a feeling that I was going to have fun in this place.

I jumped off my bed and landed on the white carpet, making sure I didn't drop my phone. I opened the door and walked into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind me.

I walked leisurely down the passageway, looking around for the library. I was going to have to find out what pokemon my egg was going to be. And I need to know how to take care of it. I probably had time though.

The hardest part was going to be training the pokemon to hide from Team Plasma or to blend in with their pokemon. But N can talk to the pokemon and he probably knew every single one like the back of his hand.

_LIBRARY. _I faced the door and turned the knob, expecting to see grey walls. I was right, only the library was ten times bigger than my room. Hundreds of shelves were randomly placed and stored tons of books. Red, yellow, blue covers. I just hope it's easy to find the book I'm looking for.

Well, as soon as I walked in I could see upper case letters on each end of each bookcase. It could be easy to find the book but it could be under a variety of letters.

I first went to E for eggs. I looked through the shelves, seeing not a single book that had anything to do with eggs. Then, I went to T, finding one book names _TYPES OF POKEMON EGGS._ Last, I visited the H section, hoping for a 'how to' book. It was clear as day, _HOW TO CARE FOR A POKEMON EGG: TYPE SPECIALITIES._

I sighed in relief and slid my back against a bookcase until I came to a sitting position. All that looking around and only two books. But I was sure that these books could tell me how to care for a pokemon egg.

I opened _TYPES OF POKEMON EGGS_ to the first page and began reading.

_There are eighteen types of pokemon, each weak against another. A certain type of pokemon egg is easy to identify but hard to care for. Every type of egg has a specific way it must be cared for. If not cared for properly, the pokemon in the egg could die or be hatched with a defect. _

_ Most pokemon eggs are cared by a female pokemon but the mother may leave the egg if she knows the pokemon has become sick. However, sick pokemon eggs can be easily cared for. _

_ The following pages will tell you what type of egg it is._

I felt Butterfrees in my stomach. No wonder the egg was just sitting in the tree trunk. The mother had abandoned it there because she knew it was sick. Now I really need to make sure the egg survives, no matter what I have to do.

I quickly searched through the book, trying to find a brown egg with a cream stripe. I found the picture of the egg near the middle of the book and began reading.

_Zigzagoon, also known as the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon, is a normal type pokemon. Its egg is brown and has a cream line across the middle. Zigzagoon is a normal type pokemon and its egg should be cared for as so._

I slammed the book closed angrily and placed it on the ground next to me, groaning. It really had to be a Zigzagoon? I don't really like Zigzagoon for one reason: I was attacked by like fifty of them in the forest. I don't like them, they don't like me, and that's how it's always been. I had to make sure the egg hatched though, or else everyone would be mad at me.

I picked up the next book and opened it, starting to read how I needed to care for a pokemon egg.

_All pokemon eggs have different types and will hatch into one of many pokemon. But not all eggs hatch because they are not cared for properly by the mother. Sometimes a mother will abandon the egg because she knows it is sick._

_ However, pokemon eggs can be easily cared for depending on what type of pokemon it will hatch into. A sick egg must be kept warm and in a clean state. The egg will heal slowly with enough care and heat provided. It will take more than warmth and cleanliness, though. The rest of the book will provide an explanation of how to care for all types of pokemon egg._

I turned to the next page, seeing 'How to Care for a Fire Egg' in boldface letters. I flipped all the way through the book, finding normal types in the back. I began to read.

_ Normal types are one of the most overlooked pokemon but they can use a variety of moves. There are many normal type pokemon and an egg can hatch into any one of them._

_ Normal eggs are, well, normal to care for. They don't require much to hatch, even if they are sick. All you need to do is keep it in the incubator until it is about to hatch. And the basic, don't drop it!_

That was it? It seems that I was worrying for nothing. But I still need something called an incubator. I doubt I would even be able to find one so I would have to find some way to keep the egg warm.

I sighed and stood up, shoving the books in a random spot, not caring that they weren't in the right bookshelf. I walked to the door and opened it, closing it quietly behind me.

I opened the door to my room and closed it, immediately heading toward the egg I left near the pink couch. I picked it up and held it in my arms, thinking about what I was going to call him. Or her. Whatever gender it was.

"I hope you are going to be a nice Zigzagoon." I whispered. "My family will be happy to see you."

The tweeting Pidove sound echoed from the top of my bed. I set down the egg on the pink couch and lifted myself up to my mattress. I quickly grabbed my phone before falling off.

I pushed the little button and unlocked my IPhone. The screen immediately went to a message board and displayed a green bubble. A blank one. There wasn't a message in it, and no name was displayed at the top. It was just blank where words should've been.

Suddenly, the tweeting sound came constantly and my phone showed two buttons. One to decline a phone call, and the other to accept. I pressed the green one, holding the phone against my ear, and a voice came.

"Hello Zoey." the phone said with its slow and robotic voice. "Welcome to the castle. Or, shall I say, N's castle. You don't know me, yet, but I've been watching your every move ever since you entered the castle. It has come to my attention that you have something that you shouldn't."

I put one hand over my mouth to prevent my scream, and froze. My eyes drifted to the egg that sat on the couch.

"Don't be scared." The voice said, still in the creepy robotic voice. "I'm not telling anyone about the egg. But N could find out. N isn't trying to make sure you don't escape from the castle. He's got an over protective nature for pokemon and people."

Seconds later, the phone started ringing again, only this time, a name appeared. I wasn't sure if it was the person's real name or just a fake one. Lightning. Don't ask me why, that's the only thing that's there.

I hesitated to answer. I already have a stalker and I'm probably just encouraging him or her if I answer. But I was already holding the phone to my ear.

"Do you have a plan on how to care for the egg?" the voice asked. I was silent, hoping that I could somehow not answer. "You're still scared. I can feel it. But you don't have to be. I want to help you with you egg."

I noticed that the voice wasn't as scary, but it was still disguised so I couldn't hear the real voice.

"I-I- I checked some books in the library." I responded quietly.

"Good. You found out what pokemon it is but you need an incubator for the egg if you want it to live."

"Who are you?" I asked out of the blue. "And why are you helping me? I assume that you're in the castle. Aren't you a member of Team Plasma?"

I heard the voice sigh. "I can't tell you my name. You have to figure it out on your own. Just remember, do not enter alone. I'm not a part of Team Plasma. I never was. But you were right when you assumed I was in the castle. But I'm helping you because for two years now, people have been separated from pokemon. I want you to be that one special person."

"How do I get an incubator for my egg?" I asked.

The line was already dead. I hung up on my end.

A million thoughts were thrust through my brain and I flopped to the ground in confusion. Who was that person? Why does he want to help me? And, umm, how does he see everything I do? I moaned in frustration at not being able to answer these questions.

Dinner didn't really seem like a fun idea since I was just stalked. That was really creepy but that Lightning person seemed like he wanted to help me. After all, he had told me to delete that app.

"Hello?" a squeaky voice called. "Zoey, are you in here?"

I quickly sat up and looked behind me, seeing a brown rodent pokemon with red and yellow eyes staring into my room. The little Patrat spotted me and waved, pulling something into my room.

I stood up and walked toward the normal type pokemon. "What's that?" I asked. I laughed at myself on the inside. Of all questions, I asked that one instead of who the pokemon was and how it new my name.

The Patrat had brought in this round container that had a thick, yellow slate for the bottom. On the slate, there was a knob with the words off and on.

"This is for you. It's an incubator." The Patrat handed me the container. "Lightning said to keep the egg in there."

A shiver rushed down my spine at hearing that name. It gave me the chills just thinking about what he looked like. I bent down to the pokemon. "Thank you. And, how do you know my name?"

"Lightning. Lightning told me. Lightning wanted me to give you this so your egg could hatch."

"Can you take me to Lightning?" I bent down further to look the Patrat in the eye.

The little brown rodent shook its head. "I'm not allowed to take you to Lightning or even say who Lightning is. All I can say is that I'm Trixie and you will be seeing me often."

With that, Trixie dashed out of my open door. She must've opened it when she came in and never closed it. Just as I though she left, her little brown paw closed the door. I sighed through my smile, hoping no one heard us talking.

I quickly scoped up the egg and pulled the glass off of the incubator. I carefully put the Zigzagoon egg in the little round indent on the yellow slate, knowing that's where it went. Placing the glass back on and turning it slightly to lock it, I twirled the knob to turn on the incubator. I could feel a slight heat travel through the inside, warming the egg and doing its best to cure the sick pokemon.

Now that I didn't have to worry about the egg being warm, I had to find a place to hide it so no one would find it. I also need to keep it in my room so it has less of a chance of being discovered by a Team Plasma goon.

The first place I tried was on the top shelf of my closet. I stretched my arms and held it above my head. I saw something taped to the bottom of the yellow sate and pulled it off, placing the egg on the ground to examine the slip of paper.

'_The egg will be safe wherever you put it." _The note read. _'Just don't put it in your bedroom. The closet will be safer.'_

I crumbled up the note and threw it on the ground while grabbing my egg. Carefully, I placed it on the top shelf and pushed it back as far as I could, hoping that if someone came in here, they wouldn't notice it.

My eyelids felt heavy and a yawn escaped my mouth. Better get some sleep so I can go to school tomorrow. I'm just hoping it won't be boring. But I'm also curious; if there are no more trainers, then what are they teaching in school?

I walked leisurely into my closet, looking around for pajamas. I saw a blue nightgown and grabbed it. I quickly changed into the comfy sleeping clothes, feeling instantly sleepier. These were very soft, especially since I was dying to sleep.

I walked to my bed, taking off the top layer of covers and slipping under them. The bed was so soft and comfy. I could just feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

_**…..**_

_A scratch of red pierced through the blackness and made contact with the moving shadow. The red line engulfed the ground around me, trapping me inside the circling red blur._

_ A blue striped jumped across the black ground and made contact with the blazing red blur. Smoke filled my lungs and the two colors continued to smack together._

_ As the blue hit the red that encircled me, I was thrown across the black ground. I landed on my side but colors began to flash in front of me as if I wasn't here. As they clashed, more smoke twirled in my lungs. _

_ My throat grew itchy and sore. Coughing, I pulled myself up to stand and begged them to stop, whoever they were. Smoke pushed into my eyes and crowded around me. I fell to my knees, still trying to clear smoke from my lungs. My arms gave and I hit the ground, blackness pushing out the two colors._

_ But the only thing that didn't happen was sound. It was silent the whole time. _

**_…._**

I jerked myself up, hearing the Ducklet quack from my alarm, and sweat covering my face. It was time to get ready for my first day of school and I probably wasn't going to be prepared for the day ahead.

I jumped off my bed and zoomed to my bathroom. I shifted through the cabinets until I found a towel, leaving it on the counter and jumping into the shower.

I washed my hair and then rinsed off the shampoo, turning off the water and getting the towel to dry myself. I vigorously rubbed the towel against my long hair to dry it, then pulled my nightgown back over my head to do my hair.

I push a brush through my hair, starting at the front and going from there until I had gotten all the tangles out of my soaking wet hair. Then, I grabbed a hair tie from a drawer and combed my hair into a neat ponytail, pinning back my bangs with a black bobby pin.

Now, I dashed to my closet, picking out a black pair of leggings that looked like they were mad from leather and a cream, tank top shirt with small horses dotted all over. I changed clothes and examined myself in the mirror, trying to decide what shoes I should wear. I was finally able to pick out black boots with small spikes dotted on the front.

I closed my closet door as I left and picked up my yellow backpack. I headed out my bedroom door and walked down the hallway, expecting to see millions of Team Plasma members. But the hallway was empty, except for the little Patrat Trixie I met yesterday. She waved to me but then continued down the hall in the opposite way as me.

I sighed, and continued walking, seeing not one person or pokemon in sight. Things would go back and forth all day like this. At school there would be hundreds of people to talk to but here, there was no one.

"Piii-dove. Piii-dove!"

My phone beeped from inside my backpack and I quickly slid the zipper open to grab it. The screen glowed with a picture of a Reshiram and a small box was displayed under the time. It was a message from N.

"Reshiram is waiting for you outside. She will be taking you to Opelucid City." It read.

Butterflies appeared in my stomach. "Another amazing ride on Reshiram!" I joyed, then ran off through the hallway.

_**…..**_

"Thank you Reshiram!" I yelled to the dragon type as she flew farther and farther away.

I now stood in front of a giant building with stairs leading up to two double doors. On its sides, stood a black metal fence and a playground sat beyond it. Several more buildings were connected to this one and probably more.

"GROOOOAAAAARRR!"

Reshiram stopped midair, still flapping her wings, and growled a goodbye to me. She let one giant flame escape from her tail and growled once more, telling me that she would be back to pick me up, but in our secret location.

On the way here, I told Reshiram not to come get me in front of the school. Instead, I would walk into the forest near here and wait for her there. If Reshiram came in front of the school, everyone would want to be friends with me just to see Reshiram.

"It's Reshiram!"

I turned around, seeing a bunch of kids running toward me. They collided with me and I fell backward on the grass while all of them ran past me, wanting to see the pokemon. I quickly covered my face as dust and stray pieces of grass were thrown at me by the running feet of ten-year old children.

"It really is Reshiram!"

"We missed it just by a second!"

I waited to see if someone would come by and say sorry, but they all waved and yelled Reshiram's name, hoping she would come back to see them. Most of them probably knew she wasn't going to come back, but they were still hopeful that she would.

"I'm totally fine." I said sarcastically, though no one heard me because they were all going loopy over Reshiram.

I sighed, slipping the yellow straps off my shoulders and rubbing them. That backpack was pretty heavy. I secretly opened one pouch and checked to see if my phone was broken but to my pleasure, it was still in tack.

"Hey, are you okay?" a female voice asked. I turned my head, seeing a girl standing behind me. Part of her curly brown hair hung over her yellow shirt on top of her blue jeans. Purple glasses covered her brown eyes.

She smiled and held her hand out to me. "Here. Let me help you." I grabbed onto her hand and the girl pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said, brushing dust off my black leggings. I gripped one strap of my backpack and heaved it onto my shoulder. "Everyone's just excited to see Reshiram."

"Yeah. They're so impressed." The girl looked steadily at the ground, obviously wanting to say how she felt.

"Well why don't you feel that way?"

The girl's curly brown hair bounced as she yanked her head up. "I just don't get it. Everyone knows what happened two years ago and how that pokemon destroyed every trainers' dream. Now no one can train pokemon and be their friends because of N and Reshiram."

I blinked, surprised at this girl's words and emotions. She wasn't afraid to state her mind but she wouldn't just go around saying how she felt. I obviously feel different about this apparently new change.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess I got carried away. "I'm Tessa by the way."

"I'm Zoey." I introduced. "So, uh, could you tell me more about N and Team Plasma?"

"You'll learn more from the teacher." Tessa explained, seeing my confused face afterward. "Here, do you have your class schedule?"

"Yeah. It's not like I can go to school without it."

I dropped my backpack, opening the biggest pouch, and pulling out a blue folder with my schedule taped to the back. I quickly gave it to Tessa.

"See, right here. It's Plasma History. First thing for you." She pointed to the second row, then seemed to examine the rest of my paper. "Hey, you have the same schedule as me."

"Well I guess we have to be best friends now." I joked. Tessa laughed.

"That's just great!" A loud voice sent the whole crowd of kids silent. A blond haired girl pushed her way past everyone and stood inches from my face with an angry expression. "If it wasn't for you we all would've seen Reshiram!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know eve-,"

"Save it. I hope it was worth it. Hope you enjoyed ruining everyone's life."

The blond-haired girl walked right past me, hitting me with her shoulder. Two other girls immediately followed her into the building, opening the door for her as they did. It seemed as if they were her servants. I turned around to see all the kids looking at me so I smiled and waved.

"Hey." I greeted.

The kids waved back and a few said hi but everyone just started to herd into the building. Tessa immediately pulled my arm to get me to follow her. I sprang to catch up to her and walked by her side.

"Don't worry about her." Tessa said. "That's just Mackenzie. She likes to give empty threats to other kids and make them do what she wants. I used to be friends with her but she was just mean and rude."

I climbed up the steps and pushed my way through the swinging door. The first thing I saw was a wall with lockers lined up against it. Hundreds of kids were opening them and slamming them shut.

"Whoa." I gazed.

Tessa laughed. "Yeah. We have lockers to keep our stuff in. Did you get a locker number yet?"

"I don't think so. Is there a place where I do get one?"

"Yeah. Here follow me. I bet I can get you a locker close to me."

Tessa winked and I chuckled. I have one friend and now I need to make some more. But just one friend like Tessa would be enough for me. She doesn't seem to agree with any of the kids here but maybe she just didn't understand how good it was for pokemon.

I quickly stumbled to follow the brown haired girl down the hall. She glanced at each door until we came to one that said '_Office.'_ Tessa stopped at the door and turned the knob.

I walked in, seeing another girl sitting in one of the five chairs lined against the wall across from a counter. A woman sat in a chair behind the counter, typing on a computer. She glanced toward me and then motioned me over looking back at her computer.

Tessa followed me to the counter before I said anything. "Hi. I'm new here and I wasn't assigned a locker yet."

I could feel my cheeks glow a pinkish color at the embarrassment of my words. I tried to sound like a normal kid but what I said was just stupid and I said it awkwardly. What kind of kid says assigned?

"Ok sweetie. What's your name?"

I could hear the girl in the chair snicker when she heard the lady's voice. It was high-pitched and sounded like a five-year-old girl said it. I might've laughed if I didn't hear the girl laugh.

"I'm Zoey." I introduced.

The woman lifted her circled glasses and moved a little thing on the desk. I could see the computer screen switch over to different places. She pressed down on the 3D oval her hand was on.

"Ah, yes, Zoey Harmonia. The little lady over there is waiting to choose a locker as well. You two need to talk it over."

I turned my head and the dirty blond-haired girl heaved her blue backpack onto her shoulders. She got up and walked toward me.

"So," I started. "Um, do you know what lockers are open?"

"Locker number two-zero-one and one-thirty-nine are the two that we can choose from."

"Is there one you would specifically want?" I asked.

The girl thought about it for a moment but Tessa said, "Well locker one-thirty-nine is close to me."

"Ok, well, I'll have the other one because it's a lot closer to my first class."

"Great." I said. I turned around to face the lady. "I'm getting locker one-thirty-nine."

"Okay. Let me get you the code." The lady pulled a slip of paper off a stack of them and got out a pen. She glanced back and forth from the computer to the paper as she wrote. "Make sure you don't lose it."

"Thanks."

Tessa and I walked back into the hall, the girl quickly catching up to us with a slip of paper in her hand. She slowed her pace once she walking along side us and looked at me with her sky blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey. Zoey right?" The girl smiled again, showing her friendliness through it.

"Yeah." Tessa answered for me. "And I'm Tessa."

"Well I'm Shelby." The blond introduced. "I'm new this year."

"So am I." I stated. "So what's your first class?"

"Plasma History." She simply said.

"Does everyone have that class first?" I joked.

"Look, here's my locker." Tessa pointed to a top row locker color pink and dotted with black lightning bolts. It stood out from the other dull ones. "Your locker is on the other side."

I scanned the opposite wall of locker numbers as I walked. The numbers got higher as I went further down the hall. More lockers were decorated but none of them were as wild as Tessa's.

Finally, I arrived at locker one-thirty-nine. I looked at the slip of paper in my hands and the pad of numbers on the blue door. I quickly pushed down four different buttons and opened the door. Then, I began putting everything in my backpack into the locker. Once I was done I swung the backpack back onto my shoulders, barely feeling it.

I immediately rolled the yellow strap off my shoulder and set the pack on the ground, remembering that I do need some supplies for my first class. I pulled a pink, rectangular case out of my locker and slipped it through the open zipper of my backpack. Then, I got a thick book out and into my yellow pack.

"Are you ready?" Tessa called over the kids in the hall.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered back. "Just let me get one more thing."

I closed my locker, dialing the code again to lock it. Then, before I zipped up my backpack, I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. I swiped to a different screen and clicked on the green bubble with a chat box inside of it. There was a new message from the so called guy name 'Lightning.'

'_Trixie will be watching the egg when you return to the castle. She needs to make sure the egg doesn't get discovered.'_

"Hey what's that?"

Tessa was suddenly next to me looking over my shoulder, trying to read what Lightning had sent me. I fumbled with the phone in my hands, quickly trying to leave the message. Finally, the screen went to the home page and I pressed the small button at the top of the phone, making the screen black out.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me like that." I said. "I could've broken my phone."

"Sorry. I just wanted to see it." Tessa apologized. "But who's Trixie?"

I hesitated to answer, trying to find some way to answer that. "Nobody."

"Okay?"

Tessa lead the way to the class while I followed her, not knowing where the class actually was. She turned a couple of times and I had to catch up with her near the beginning of our journey through the halls because I was putting my phone back in my bag. Tessa was annoyed by this and yelled at me to catch up or she was going to ditch me in the hall. I told her to chill and went even slower just to annoy her again. It was funny to hear her groan again at waiting. She wasn't the most patient girl in the world.

I finally told her to relax and gained ground on her. She took a deep breath and we turned one final corner. I saw a door down the hall and the locker numbers started to reach the two-hundreds.

"Hey look!" I said, pointing to the blond-haired, blue-eyed girl who I met earlier. I waved as she looked at me. "It's Shelby."

Shelby motioned for us to come to her locker as she slammed it shut and dialed the code to lock it. Shelby pulled her backpack up and onto her shoulder, turning to us after she did.

"You guys ready for first class?" Shelby asked.

"I definitely am." Tessa immediately answered. She started to walk ahead of me and Shelby. We both started after her, still listening to see if Tessa had more to say. "And we share that same class with Mackenzie for the rest of the year."

"Whoa girl!" I braved. "We share a class with _her_?"

"Are you talking about that snob who was up in your face outside?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm just glad that I met you two or things would've got ugly."

By ugly I meant that I would've gone all fighting type style on her. Watching Dad train Lucario can help with my own defense. Sure, if I started a fight I would've been called somewhere by someone, but then the girl wouldn't mess with me anymore.

"Okay, Zoey." Tessa said, obviously picking a new topic. "What's with your last name?"

"Huh?" I said, clearly confused.

"Oh yeah," Shelby joined in. "The lady said your last name was Harmonia. Where did that come from?"

"Oh. I don't know. I guess it had something to do with-." I stopped in the middle of the sentence, remembering the day I was left in the forest. Honestly, I didn't want to talk about it. "Never mind."

I walked ahead of the two girls, looking at the ground as I went through the door. The classroom had a lot of single desks and some triple desks at the front. Three, really long steps separated the three rows, making it sort of seem like movie theater seats, and the black, three person desks were at the front. Mackenzie was in the second row.

Knowing that my two friends would want to sit with me, I took the end seat of the three person desks and waited for class to start. It wasn't that I was mad about my parents abandoning me. It just made me feel uncomfortable to talk about it.

I could see both girls walk in, but stop in the middle of the classroom to look back at the door. My gaze drifted to what they were looking at, and my eyes came upon a gray hat, with a skull and bones on it.

Tessa and Shelby sat down on either sides of me.

"Did you see that Plasma goon watching us by the door?" Tessa asked.

"I just saw him when you guys walked in." I stated. "He was just like standing there like a statue, not saying a word."

"His eyes followed you when you walked in Zoey." Shelby said. "He was keeping a close eye on you."

"Really?" Tessa asked. "I didn't see him move a muscle."

We all exchanged creeped out glances and shivers raced down our spines. We were officially creeped out by this person. Me especially because I'm probably in the castle with him at some point. But I was really surprised this morning because the halls were completely empty. Not one person was in sight but the castle is for Team Plasma people. I didn't see N either and that's what really threw me off.

I straightened up in my seat and nudged both my friends as the teacher walked in. I was half expecting a Team Plasma member because of that guy by the door but the teacher was just a normal guy. He quickly grabbed a marker off his brown desk and wrote his name on the white board.

Mr. Colonter.

I'd have to remember that name since I was in his class. I actually wonder what he's going to teach us in this class. I mean it's one small period of time that happened two years ago so there can't be that much to learn. But either way I was going to try to understand and get along with the teacher.

"Everyone!" he shouted with his loud and deep voice. Immediately, the class fell silent, stunned by his loud and sudden voice. He cleared his throat and began to speak again, "Hello. I am Mr. Colonter and I'm teaching this class: Plasma History.

"I'm going to start off the first class with a question. How many people know about the incident two years ago?"

I looked around, everyone had their hands raised, but mine stayed down. Even Tessa and Shelby held their arms up, glancing back to see who else remembered. Tessa noticed me just looking forward.

"Do you not know?" Tessa whispered, her hand falling down.

"I guess not." I answered.

N explained something to me about what happened two years ago. We were riding Reshiram to the castle and he told me. But I was thinking about my family back in the forest so I didn't pay attention. I guess I was going to pay for it now.

"Does anyone else want me to tell the story?" Mr. Colonter asked.

"Yeah!" the kids yelled at different times and with different volumes.

"Okay, okay," he said to calm the class. "I'll tell it again, just to make sure everyone knows this legendary tale.

"A long time ago, there was a young man named N. For quite some time, he wandered around the Unova region, searching for who we now call the Seven Sages. As he found the last one in Nuvema Town, N heard that his father, Ghetsis was in the next town, and went to hear him.

"After the speech was over, N started traveling, using pokemon to battle and defeat Gym Leaders. He thought that if he defeated the strongest trainer in Unova, that everyone would see things his way and release their pokemon. But he learned the hard way, realizing that people would never release their pokemon, but the legend Reshiram awoke in Dragonspiral tower when N visited, and decided to help him. Well, Reshiram and N became wonderful friends and they defeated Alder, Unova's strongest trainer, and Team Plasma started their rule."

Everyone listen, not saying a word like this was the most important story in the world. I didn't think it was the whole story though. It seemed as if something was missing, like, they didn't want us to know a certain part that happened.

"So, what do you think Zoey?" Mr. Colonter asked.

My body twitched. "Oh, it's okay. Is that why we can't be with pokemon anymore?"

"Yeah. It's not even fair." Tessa complained. Everyone seemed to turn to her.

"Are you still going on about that?" A boy asked. "What's wrong with you! Team Plasma taking over is the best thing ever! Now no one is being bullied and the pokemon are staying safe!"

"It's not fair!" Tessa screeched, jumping out of her seat. She turned and faced everyone in the back. "We were all so close to becoming pokemon trainers! We could've gone on a journey with just one pokemon and make friends with so many more! Team Plasma ruined my life and my future!"

Tessa fell into her chair, putting her head on the desk as she faced down, and started to cry. Everyone was silent after Tessa had this outburst of anger. It seemed as if everyone was embarrassed for what they thought.

But Mackenzie stepped right in to make sure no one was on Tessa's side. "I know what I'm doing for the future. I'm going to become part of Team Plasma and be able to be with pokemon all I want. I'll even meet Reshiram!"

"How would you be able to afford to even apply for a job there?" Shelby screamed her question out loud, immediately regretting what she said. But Shelby stood by her question. "No one has had an easy time surviving in this region because of Team Plasma."

"My dad used to raise and sell Miltank milk! But thanks to Team Plasma, we have nothing!"

Tessa must have been really angry and upset to have said that personal information. But she immediately began crying and I hugged her, trying to make her feel better.

"My dad owns a cell phone mak-," Mackenzie never got to finish her sentence.

"NOT EVERYONE'S PARENTS CAN OWN A BUISINESS AND BECOME RICH!"

Everyone clearly had their own feelings about Team Plasma. But it was obvious that Tessa was the only one who felt that people should be with pokemon. Maybe Shelby felt the same as the curly haired girl but….me? I honestly don't think battling, training, or any other things that people do to hurt pokemon should be allowed.

Sometimes, though, we can talk with pokemon and understand them. N and I are probably the only ones that form a stronger bond with these mysterious and wonderful creatures. N was the only person I could just be myself with. Perhaps N saw more in me than just my ability to talk to pokemon. Maybe, just maybe, I was just more than a girl when N was around.

**DUDE I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD! LET ME BACK INTO A SPECIAL TRAINER!**

**Narrator: What's the magic word?**

**TELL ME THE PASSWORD OR I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!**

**Narrator: Nope. It starts with I and ends with need you.**

**WHY WOULD YOU TELL PEOPLE I'M IN THE HOSPITAL? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!**

**Narrator: It's just how I roll.**

**I will get back into my computer.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be back!**

**Narrator: Hehe, not a chance.**


End file.
